please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model International: All-Stars (cycle 2)
Top Model International: All-Stars, Cycle 2 ''featured 10 contestants from previous cycles of the show. The finalists for all-stars were revealed a month after the finale of cycle 12 aired. This was the first all-stars to feature a returning contestant who was eliminated first, that being Sienna Snell from cycle 2. Supermodel Lena Kiefer was announced as the host of All-Stars, a week prior to the finalists announcement. Due to Vera Jung's busy schedule and her already hosting ''Top Model International. She will return for the show's ninth cycle, but will not be hosting future all-stars seasons. The winner of this cycle was 21 year-old Lydia Jordan who previously competed on Cycle 10, placing 5th. Lydia is the first winner of All-Stars to be from North America ( ) and currently is the winner who placed the lowest in her former season. Prizes The prizes for this cycle of all-stars consisted of: * A 5-year modeling contract with IMG Models New York * A worldwide campaign and position as a spokesperson for Maybelline New York * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cover and feature in Glamour * A cash prize of USD $250,000 in the winning model's currency Format The prizes for All-Stars included another magazine cover, a spokesperson opportunity, more money and a longer modeling contract. Additionally, as opposed to a call-out order each week the show followed a format based on RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. There will be two winners for each best photo, one wins the photo battle and one loses. The winner of the photo battle gets to eliminate one of the contestants who are up for elimination. Host Lena Kiefer and the judges decide on the top two, and the bottom two or three of each battle. However, who is eliminated is decided by the winner of the photo battle. Locations * London, Episodes 1-7 * Hong Kong, Episode 8 Episode summaries Episode 1 * Best photo winners: '''Ioana Dalca & Luisa Aquino * '''Bottom two: '''Athena Walters & Ibtihaj Ahmed * '''Photo battle winner: '''Luisa Aquino * '''Eliminated: '''Athena Walters '''Episode 2 * Best photo winners: '''Akosiwa Kofi & Lydia Jordan * '''Bottom two: '''Luisa Aquino & Sienna Snell * '''Photo battle winner: '''Akosiwa Kofi * '''Eliminated: '''Sienna Snell '''Episode 3 * Best photo winners: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed & Lydia Jordan * '''Bottom three: '''Ioana Dalca, Luisa Aquino & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Photo battle winner: '''Lydia Jordan * '''Eliminated: '''Ioana Dalca '''Episode 4 * Best photo winners: '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Bottom three: '''Akosiwa Kofi, Luisa Aquino & Soun Sophea * '''Photo battle winners: '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Luisa Aquino & Soun Sophea '''Episode 5 * Best photo winners (remaining contestants): '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Best photo winners (eliminated contestants): '''Ioana Dalca & Sienna Snell * '''Bottom three: '''Akosiwa Kofi, Ibtihaj Ahmed & Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Photo battle winners: '''Ioana Dalca & Sienna Snell * '''Eliminated: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed '''Episode 6 * Best photo winners: '''Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Bottom two: '''Akosiwa Kofi & Ioana Dalca * '''Photo battle winner: '''Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Akosiwa Kofi '''Episode 7 * Best photo winners: '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Bottom two: '''Ioana Dalca & Sienna Snell * '''Photo battle winner: '''Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Sienna Snell '''Episode 8 * Final four: '''Ioana Dalca, Lydia Jordan, Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Advanced to final two: '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Ioana Dalca & Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Final two: '''Lydia Jordan & Yeva Baghdassarian * ''Top Model International: All-Star'':' Lydia Jordan Contestants Summaries '''Contestant progress' : The contestant won Top Model International: All-Stars : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo, the photo challenge and eliminated a fellow all-star. : The contestant won best photo and did not participate in the photo challenge. : The contestant won best photo, and the photo challenge allowing them to re-enter the competition. : The contestant won best photo but lost the photo challenge. : The contestant received positive critiques but did not win best photo. : The contestant did not receive critiques, and was announced as safe. : The contestant received negative critiques but was not up for elimination. : The contestant was up for elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant competed for the chance to come back but did not win best photo, and therefore did not re-enter the competition. Notes